


Der Grimm und der Wolf

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick allein im Wald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Grimm und der Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grimm and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101193) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1\. Besten Dank für das superschnelle Beta an Tamara. *g*

Es war einmal ein junger Mann namens Nicholas Burkhardt, der lebte mit seiner Tante Marie in einem kleinen Haus in einem netten deutschen Städtchen. Das Haus war natürlich nicht aus Lebkuchen, denn das ist eine ziemlich dusselige Idee und eine ganz andere Geschichte, die mit einer hässlichen Klage gegen den Architekten dieses Hauses geendet hat. Denn nach dem ersten heftigen Gewitter … nun ja, die Kunden des Architekten waren nicht sehr zufrieden. 

Unser Held verbrachte eine ziemlich ereignislose Jugend in seiner verschlafenen Heimatstadt. Er ging zur Schule, lernte fleißig und half schon bald seiner Tante, die Bücher vom Lateinischen ins Deutsche übersetzte. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde, obwohl er ein hübsches Kind mit schwarzen Haaren, heller Haut und großen Augen war. Aber es machten einige unschöne Geschichten über seine Mutter die Runde – selbstverständlich völlig frei erfundene Geschichten – denn wer konnte schon glauben, dass die eigene Mutter durch die Gegend rannte, Monster meuchelte und Leute abmurkste? Aber aufgrund dieser Geschichten waren die Kinder der kleinen Stadt nicht allzu erpicht darauf, mit Nick zu spielen. 

Und weil er bereits eine Art Außenseiter war, erwähnte er niemals zu irgendwem, dass für ihn die Welt voller erschreckender Kreaturen war. Wenn jemand richtig wütend wurde, sah Nick plötzlich nicht mehr die Person, sondern er hatte den flüchtigen Eindruck eines Bären, einer Schlange, einer Eidechse oder eines Schweins. Sein Lehrer in der Schule war eine große Eule, die freundliche Frau in der Bäckerei ein putziges Kaninchen und Herr Müller, der am Ende der Straße lebte, eine furchteinflößende, fauchende Katze. 

Nick wusste, dass alle Kinder von Zeit zu Zeit unter Alpträumen litten. Einer der Gründe war, dass ihre Eltern ihnen Geschichten über den bösen Wolf oder ähnlich schaurige Dinge erzählten, damit sie sich ordentlich benahmen. Und deshalb dachte auch Nick, dass diese seltsamen Eindrücke, die er hatte, und die niemals länger als eine Sekunde dauerten, auf eine übermäßig lebhafte Phantasie und zu viele Horror-Geschichten zurückzuführen waren und er versuchte, sie so gut es ging zu verdrängen. 

Es war kurz nach Nicks achtzehntem Geburtstag, als sich sein Leben änderte. Schon seit Wochen hatte ein harter Winter die kleine Stadt fest im Griff. Schneeberge türmten sich in den Straßen, es war so kalt, dass an den Fenstern Eisblumen wuchsen und dass in den Zimmern, die nicht beheizt wurden, das Wasser in den Schüsseln gefror. Tante Marie hatte sich erkältet und saß hustend und von einem leichten Fieber geplagt, eingehüllt in etliche Decken, in ihrem Ohrensessel, den sie direkt vor den warmen Kamin geschoben hatten. 

„Ich muss dringend gesund werden, denn ich muss bis Ende des Monats noch zwei Bücher ausliefern“, klagte sie schwach.  
„Kein Problem. Ich erledige das für dich“, versprach Nick.  
„Du musst dazu bis in die große Stadt reiten, das ist viel zu weit. Und außerdem musst du den großen Wald durchqueren und das ist viel zu gefährlich.“  
„Aber du hast das doch schon mehr als einmal gemacht?“, erwiderte Nick verständnislos.  
„Bei mir ist das etwas anderes. Ich bin eine alte Frau und völlig uninteressant für den Wolf. Dafür bin ich viel zu zäh. Aber du? Schau dich mal an, du bist jung und zart.“ Sie kniff ihn spielerisch in die Wange.

„Aber Tantchen. Ich bin doch kein Mädchen. Und du weißt doch, in all den Sagen ist es immer ein Mädchen, das gekidnappt wird.“ Während er noch sprach, wickelte sich Nick bereits in sein rotes Cape, das ihm seine Tante vor drei Jahren gestrickt hatte. Es war nicht gerade sehr modisch, aber es war warm und kuschelig und genau das richtige Kleidungsstück, wenn man beabsichtigte, für einige Tage zu reisen und davon einige Nächte in schmutzigen Gasthäusern mit dreckigen Betten zu verbringen. 

Am Ende ließ ihn seine Tante ziehen, denn in ihrer Verfassung war es ihr unmöglich, das Haus zu verlassen und die Bücher mussten ausgeliefert werden, wollte sie keine Vertragsstrafe zahlen. Tante Marie gab Nick noch einen Haufen von guten Ratschlägen mit auf den Weg. „Achte auf deinen Geldbeutel. Trau niemandem. Kehr in ein Gasthaus ein, bevor es dunkel wird. Und das Wichtigste von allem, weiche niemals vom Weg ab.“ Nick tat so, als würde er zuhören, doch in Gedanken war er bereits unterwegs und erlebte spannende Abenteuer. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Nick lieferte die Bücher ohne Zwischenfall ab und bekam das vereinbarte Honorar dafür. Er kaufte ein paar Mitbringsel für seine Tante. Neue Federn und Tinte, einen Topf mit Entenpastete und eine seltsame Frucht, die der Verkäufer ‚Ananas’ nannte. Frohgemut machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Er war bereits im großen Wald, als sein Pferd über einen Baumstamm sprang, auf der dahinter liegenden gefrorenen Pfütze ausrutschte und anschließend lahmte. Es blieb Nick nichts anderes übrig, er musste absteigen und das Pferd führen. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler, denn jetzt im Winter waren die Tage ausgesprochen kurz und schon bald ging ein fahler Mond am Himmel auf, der nur wenig Licht spendete. Nick hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, noch einmal umzukehren und zum letzten Gasthaus zurückzugehen, als er plötzlich in der Ferne ein Licht sah. Für einen Augenblick debattierte er mit sich selbst, ob das eine kluge Entscheidung war, darauf zuzuhalten. Aber als der Wind auffrischte und ihm den Schnee ins Gesicht trieb, war er sich sicher. Alles war besser, als noch mehr Zeit in diesem Schneetreiben zu verbringen. Außerdem lag das Haus noch ‚fast’ auf seinem Weg, es war nur ein klitzekleiner Umweg, überzeugte er sich selbst. 

Zehn Minuten später und völlig durchgefroren, denn der Wind hatte sich zu einem regelrechten Schneesturm ausgewachsen, band er sein Pferd an dem weiß gestrichenen Jägerzaun fest, der das Haus umgab. Er machte ein paar Schritte bis zum Eingang und klopfte an eine Tür, die sehr hübsch mit einem Glasfenster dekoriert war, das eine farbenfrohe Szene mit einem Wolf in einem Wald zeigte. Nick fand, dass der Besitzer einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hatte. Als sich nichts tat, klopfe Nick erneut, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck. 

„Keiner zu Hause“, ertönte aus dem Innern. „Gehen Sie weiter.“  
„Das ist aber keine nette Art, einen Reisenden zu behandeln, vor allem nicht bei diesem Wetter“, murmelte Nick vor sich hin und versuchte, den Türknauf zu drehen. Zu seiner Überraschung und Freude öffnete sich die Tür. 

„Hey, Mann, was ist so schwierig zu verstehen an: ‚Gehen Sie weiter’?“ Ein junger Mann mit einem Bart, einer Brille und einer karierten Strickjacke trat eilig in den Flur. Er hatte offensichtlich an etwas gearbeitet, denn in seiner Hand hielt er noch einen sehr kleinen, filigranen Schraubenzieher.  
„Hören Sie, es hat angefangen, stärker zu schneien und mein Pferd lahmt. Ich sah das Licht und da habe ich mir gedacht …“  
„Eine schlechte Idee“, unterbrach ihn der Mann. „Eine sehr schlechte Idee.“ Er leckte über seine Lippen und rieb seine Hände nervös an seinen Hosen. 

„Ach, kommen Sie“, sagte Nick mit seiner charmantesten Stimme und lächelte so, wie er wusste, dass das die älteren Damen, die seine Tante besuchten, unwiderstehlich fanden. Er hoffte, dass das auch bei jungen Männern funktionierte. „Sie wollen mich doch wohl nicht in diese dunkle und stürmische Nacht rausschicken? Eine leichte Beute für den Wolf, der durch den Wald streift?“ Er warf dem anderen Mann ein scheues Lächeln zu, von dem er wusste, dass es meist einen guten Effekt erzielte. 

Der Besitzer des Hauses lachte kurz auf und schnaubte. „Wer hat Ihnen denn erzählt, dass der Wolf bei diesem scheußlichen Wetter freiwillig sein Haus verlässt?“  
„Mögen Wölfe keinen Schnee?“, neckte Nick. Er war sehr erfreut, dass der andere Mann mit ihm sprach und nicht mehr ganz so versessen schien, ihn in die Nacht hinauszuschicken, wie noch vor einer Minute. „Bitte lassen Sie mich hier bleiben. Sie werden nicht einmal merken, dass ich im Haus bin. Und ich werde sofort beim ersten Morgengrauen verschwinden. Versprochen.“ 

Der andere Mann rieb sich über die Stirn und knetete seine Nasenwurzel mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen. In dem Moment heulte der Wind schaurig, verfing sich in den Fensterläden und ließ sie laut klappern. Als wäre das das ausschlaggebende Zeichen gewesen, schüttelte der Strickjacken-Typ seinen Kopf, grummelte etwas wie „Ich bin so … verratzt“, und sagte lauter: „In Ordnung. Aber Sie halten Abstand. Und sobald es Tag wird, verschwinden Sie. Blieben Sie hier stehen“, meinte er und zeigte auf einen Platz direkt an der Tür. „Ich bringe Ihr Pferd in den Stall.“ 

„Danke.“ Als Nick allein war, zog er den nassen und dadurch sehr schweren Umhang aus und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Platz, wo er ihn trocknen konnte. Er fand die Küche und drapierte das rote Cape über den Stuhl, der am nächsten am warmen Ofen stand. Erst dann schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem er war. Auf dem Küchentisch lag eine auseinander genommene Uhr und plötzlich wusste Nick, was der bärtige Kerl repariert hatte, bevor er ihn gestört hatte – eine Kuckucksuhr. Nick trat näher, schaute genauer hin und befingerte einen der kunstvoll geschmiedeten, zerbrechlichen Zeiger. 

„Verdammt, ist das Ihre Art und Weise, sich unauffällig zu verhalten?“  
Nick drehte sich um und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er den Eindruck, dass sein Gastgeber einen roten Schimmer in seinen Augen hatte. Aber das war wahrscheinlich nur der Feuerschein. Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, sagte Nick mit seinem liebenswürdigsten Lächeln: „Ich habe vergessen, mich vorzustellen.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Nick Burkhardt.“  
„Monroe“, sagte der andere Mann, schüttelte aber die angebotene Hand nicht und schaute ihn missmutig an. 

Um die Stimmung etwas zu verbessern – und weil er plötzlich fühlte, wie leer sein Magen war – machte Nick dem anderen Mann ein Kompliment. „Mhmm, hier riecht aber etwas sehr lecker. Was ist das?“  
„Scheußlich schmeckende Gemüsesuppe. Nicht nach Ihrem Geschmack.“ Monroe trat näher an den Ofen heran, streckte die Hand nach dem Kochlöffel aus, stoppte aber, als er das rote Cape erblickte, das über dem Stuhl hing. Er biss seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und erst einen Moment später sagte er mit erstickter Stimme: „Räumen Sie das weg! Sofort!“  
„Aber es ist nass geworden und ich muss es trocknen“, erwiderte Nick und strich mit seiner Hand über den Umhang. 

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte er die Küchenwand in seinem Rücken. Monroes Gesicht war nur zwei Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, als er Nicks Arme umklammerte, fest gegen die Wand drücke und mit grollender Stimme wiederholte: „Wegräumen!“

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie ein klein wenig überreagieren?“, erkundigte sich Nick schnippisch. Im nächsten Moment schnappte er überrascht nach Luft, denn nun war definitiv Rot in den Augen, die direkt in seine starrten! Und dann fühlte es sich an, als ob sich etwas Scharfes in seinen Arm bohren würde. Nick warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf Monroes Hand, die seinen Unterarm umklammert hielt. Er schluckte hektisch. Klauen! Er ließ seinen Blick wieder vorsichtig nach oben wandern – nun brannten die Augen vollständig rot – und er starrte in das Gesicht eines Wolfes. 

Es dauerte drei, vier atemlose Sekunden, länger als je zuvor. Dann war es wieder Monroe, der ihn in einem festen Griff hielt.  
„Die Geschichten von dem Wolf sind wahr“, wisperte Nick. „Du bist … du bist …“ Er war erstaunt, dass er überhaupt ein Wort herausbrachte.  
„Ja, bin ich. Und du bist ein Grimm“, sagte der andere Mann und ließ ihn los, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Nein, ich bin kein Grimm, ich bin ein Burkhardt“, berichtigte Nick.  
„Oh, mein Gott. Du weißt nicht mal, was ein Grimm ist?“ Monroe schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Was ist denn ein Grimm?“  
„Oh, Mann. Irgendwer hätte dich mal aufklären sollen.“ Und dann berichtete ihm Monroe mit wenigen Worten, was ein Grimm war. 

Plötzlich ergab alles für Nick einen Sinn. Die Geschichten über seine Mutter, seine Fähigkeit „Wesen“ – wie sie genannt wurden – zu sehen, und sein Gefühl, nicht wie die anderen Kinder zu sein. Während er all die neuen Informationen verarbeitete, wunderte sich Nick, warum ihn der Wolf noch nicht gefressen hatte. Denn er musste wirklich der dämlichste Grimm aller Zeiten sein, dass er unbewaffnet direkt in die Höhle des Wolfes marschiert war. Er verdiente es geradezu, gefressen zu werden. 

Und dann hörte Monroe auf zu reden und Nick spürte ihn näher und näher kommen und er schloss seine Augen. Er bot seine Kehle dar und hoffte, dass es nicht zu schmerzhaft sein würde, wenn er sich nicht wehrte. Ein gut platzierter Biss – und er wäre tot. 

Aber statt spitzer Zähne fühlte er eine Zunge, die über die weiche Haut hinter seinem Ohr leckte und über seine Wange herunterglitt, bis Monroe sanft an seinem Kinn knabberte. Nun, so fühlte sich wohl die Maus, wenn die Katze mit ihr spielte. Nick war es nahezu schwindelig vor Erwartung und Furcht vor dem letzten tödlichen Biss. Aber nichts geschah und über das laute Klopfen seines Herzens und das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hinweg, stellte Nick auf einmal fest, dass warme Finger – Finger, keine Klauen! – über seine Arme strichen. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und zu seiner größten Erleichterung war es Monroe und nicht der Wolf, den er vor sich sah. Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn mit einer überwältigenden Macht. Er war immer noch am Leben und hatte eine gute Chance, das auch noch ein Weilchen zu bleiben. So lange, bis der Wolf nicht zurückkam. Wenn er nur wüsste, welches der Anlass war für …? 

„Ich werde bei dem Pferd in der Scheune übernachten und nehme meinen roten Umhang mit“, schlug Nick hastig vor.  
„Zu spät“, sagte Monroe und presste Nick mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die Wand.  
„Du musst mich nicht fressen“, flehte Nick. „Ich …“ 

„Fressen? Wieso sollte ich…? Oh, nein“, sagte Monroe mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin Vegetarier“, fuhr er fort, während er sich herausfordernd gegen Nick rieb.  
„Was? Es geht hierbei nicht ums Gefressenwerden?“ Aber das war doch das, was alle glaubten!

„Nein. Aber du hast einen anderen Appetit in mir geweckt, in dem Moment, in dem du in mein Haus marschiert bist. Uneingeladen, möchte ich noch mal wiederholen“, erwiderte Monroe, bevor er seine Lippen auf Nicks presste und ihn so am Antworten hinderte. 

Dann würde er also nicht das Abendessen werden? Nicks Gehirn verarbeitete langsam diese neue, erfreuliche Information. Monroes Zunge drang in seinen Mund vor und Nick fühlte, wie eine warme Welle von Wohlempfinden durch seinen Körper schwappte. Das hier war sehr nett und so, wie sich Monroe gegen seinen Körper rieb, schickte es heiß brennende Funken von Begehren durch seinen Körper. Zusammen mit der Erleichterung, die er fühlte, dass er noch lebte, war das eine sehr kraftvolle Mischung. Nick stöhnte laut auf, als er bemerkte, dass Monroe eine Hand unter sein Hemd geschoben hatte und seine Finger direkt über seine nackte, erhitzte Haut strichen. Oh, ja. Ja. Monroe hatte so clevere Hände. 

Er hatte es wohl laut gesagt, denn Monroe knurrte: „Genau. Damit ich dich besser anfassen kann.“  
Nick grinste und fragte: „Und was ist mit deinem großen Mund?“  
Monroe rollte mit den Augen und antwortete: „Falls du jetzt ein: ‚Damit ich dich besser fressen kann’ erwartest, liegst du falsch. Aber komm her, ich werde dir zeigen, was ich mit meinem Mund sonst noch machen kann.“ 

Mit diesen Worten rang er Nick zu Boden und für eine Sekunde befürchtete Nick, dass trotz aller Beteuerungen des Wolfes, dass er ihn nicht fressen wollte, vielleicht doch dessen niedere Instinkte die Übermacht gewinnen könnten. Aber Monroe stand zu seinem Wort, öffnete Nicks Hose und machte sich daran, Nick zu zeigen, wofür er seinen Mund gebrauchen wollte. Nick schrie laut auf, als Monroe ihn ganz in sich aufnahm und nur eine einzige Minute später – was ihm sehr peinlich war – erreichte er bereits seinen Höhepunkt und kam. 

„Nun haben wir Zeit“, sagte Monroe selbstgefällig und ließ seine Finger über die nackte Haut von Nicks Bauch wandern.  
„Zeit wofür?“, fragte Nick und hoffte, dass er nur halb so dumm-selig aussah, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Zeit, in mein Schlafzimmer zu gehen und das zu Ende zu bringen, was wir angefangen haben?“ Zum ersten Mal hatte Monroe einen Zweifel in der Stimme.  
Aber Nick, dessen Welt in der letzten halben Stunde vollständig auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, nickte. „Ja. Ich habe noch so viel zu lernen.“  
„Zweifellos.“ 

Und so brachte Monroe in dieser Nacht Nick nicht nur auf den neuesten Stand, was diese ganze Grimm-Sache betraf, sondern er verwendete auch einige Stunden darauf, Nick zu einem zitternden, bettelnden Bündel aus Verlangen und Verzücken zu machen. Nick war mit beiden Lektionen mehr als einverstanden. 

\----------------------------------------------

Als Nick am nächsten Tag auf dem Heimweg war, dachte er daran, dass seine Tante Recht gehabt hatte. Der große, böse Wolf mochte seine Beute jung und zart. Und er, Nick, hatte Unrecht gehabt. Es waren keine Mädchen, hinter denen er her war. Jedenfalls nicht dieser Wolf. Was für ein Glück für ihn. Und er hatte bereits einen Plan, wann er Monroe das nächste Mal treffen könnte. 

Vielleicht war es noch etwas früh für ein glückliches „und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute“. Aber Nick war sehr zuversichtlich, dass es in der nächsten Zukunft irgendeine Art von Happy-End für ihn geben würde.

\-----Ende---

©Antares, Januar 2014 


End file.
